plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Money guide
There are three main ways to make money quickly, a practice also known as gold farming. Last Stand Main Article: Last Stand Strategies There are several ways to gold farm in the Last Stand Mini-game. Example 1 With the upgrade that allows you to use nine seed packets, select the Marigold, Magnet-shroom, Gold Magnet, Fume-shroom, the Coffee Bean, Gloom-shroom, Garlic, Lily Pad, and the Pumpkin. If you have the ten slot upgrade, use the Tall-nut to stop Dolphin Rider Zombies or the Squash for Football Zombies, although you can bring Spikeweed to plant in the land rows to wear down the zombies. Plant two Garlics (in the rows next to the pool) in the rightmost column, and two more on the column next to it. Plant two to three Gloom-shrooms behind it (three works best, but you can have fewer Marigolds), and wake them up with Coffee Beans, and Pumpkin the one furthest to the right. Fill in the rest of those rows with Marigolds, and plant Lily Pads in the Pool rows, starting with the column of the left-most Gloom-shrooms (if you have three), or the column behind it if there are only two. Next, plant a Magnet-shroom behind each of the left-most Gloom-shrooms, when using three, or the next column to the left when using two. Plant Gold Magnets on them, BUT DO NOT WAKE THE MAGNET-SHROOMS UP FIRST! Magnet-shrooms can be upgraded to Gold Magnets even when asleep. Plant a Pumpkin five squares back in the top and bottom rows, then plant Pumpkins on the two right-most columns of Lily Pads (but only the first if using Tall-nuts). Fill in the empty Pumpkins and the empty space to the left of your plants with Marigolds. As the onslaught goes on, replace near-dead Garlics with fresh ones (they are near-dead when they start tearing), and near-dead Pumpkins with fresh ones. To save sun, you may wait until the instant a zombie finishes eating them, but this requires very quick responses to avoid losing plants. Click on any coins that the Gold Magnets miss. You should be able to get 7K-10K this way per game, if you don't die. You get more if you use two Gloom-shrooms on each side of the pool than if you use three, but you have to be much more attentive to your Pumpkins. Unfortunately, this strategy does not seem to work as well in the DS version due to not enough seed slots and the increased danger of Jack-in-the-Box Zombies. However, to modify it to work, replace the Pumpkins in rows 1 and 6 with Tall-nuts and replace the foremost Pumpkins in the Pool with Tall-nuts as well, but do not plant the second column of Pool Pumpkins. The Pumpkins around the Gloom-shrooms can be left as they are. Do not use Magnet-shrooms or Gold Magnets, so you will have to pick up the money yourself, and plant Marigolds there instead. Whenever a Jack-in-the-Box Zombie appears, make sure to Squash it immediately, because once it comes into range of the Gloom-shrooms it will almost always explode and severely damage your setup. Example 2 REQUIRES 10 SLOTS Using this configuration, a player can plant 32 Marigolds and devote all attention to maintaining the frontline defenses. Save all resources for maintaining the Garlic, Pumpkin shells on the first two Gloom-shrooms, and occasionally a Wall-nut. DO NOT try to expand with more Gloom-shrooms, unless you finish a round with 700+ sun. The Magnet-shrooms remove helmets from the Football Zombies and Buckethead Zombies, both of which are resilient enough to make it back to the Wall-nuts. In their current position, the Magnet-shrooms are close enough to pull helmets just before the zombies reach the Wall-nut, giving them a chomp or two at most. Example 3 When your goal is gold farming, it is not necessary to use a build which will actually win the the Mini-game. Skimping on offensive plants leaves more sun and space for marigolds, at the cost of ultimately allowing the zombies to reach your house. The basic strategy is to fill most of the yard with marigolds (using Lily Pads as necessary) and use Pumpkins to protect the first three columns to buy time. As with other builds, a Gold Magnet near the middle of the yard is useful to collect most of the coins. When the Pumpkin defenses have been weakened, additional time can be bought by using a Doom-shroom (awoken with a Coffee Bean). This is probably one of the worst choices for Gold Farming, as on average only $1,000 to $3,000 can be collected. Example 4 thumb|right|370px|Money Farming for 9 slotsPlace 2 Garlics in the front of a row on the top and bottom sections. On one row of the pool, Put a Garlic (on a Lily Pad) 1 tile in and another 4 tiles in. On the adjacent rows, put in a Gatling Peashooter and a Torchwood. These will act as your defenses. Now, cover up the rest of the area with Marigolds, and place 1 Gold Magnet somewhere safe. Now just let the game run, and the magnet will pick up any money the marigolds make. Restore the Garlic each round. Example 5 Place two Garlics on rows 1 & 6. then, fill these rows with Marigolds. In rows 2 to 5, plant first Gatling Peas, then Repeaters, and then Peashooter. Place a Torchwood in front of them. Remember to pick up the coins, or optionally you can plant Gold Magnets. Restore Garlics when eaten. Survival: Endless In Survival: Endless the more flags you survive the more zombies approach you, meaning there is greater and greater opportunity to get money. If you can survive for a lot of flags (past the 30th, where more zombies start to come) you can collect money quickly because the zombies come in huge numbers, and therefore the game drops huge amounts of coins and diamonds (there is an average of a diamond every 15-30 seconds). This is probably the most efficient way of getting money, although definitely not the easiest. See Survival Mode and the links below for good ways to survive. Zen Garden Fill the Zen Garden with plants, get Stinky the Snail, and get chocolate. Plants can be bought at Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies, or picked up randomly during the game in the various modes. Chocolate can be gathered by playing modes randomly, and they will be dropped randomly. Make sure that all of your plants are full-grown and happy, and your normal Zen Garden greenhouse environment is as full as possible. Note that fully grown and happy mushrooms will stay awake in said environment, and the same applies for aquatic plants (though they don't have to be happy). Give Stinky the Snail chocolate. You can also give chocolate to Zen Garden plants to make them drop more coins. Stinky will collect coins until the chocolate wears off one hour later. You don't need to stay at the computer to collect any coins manually, but don't minimize or close the game window or leave the Zen Garden to play other Plants vs. Zombies modes or no coins will be dropped or collected. If you aren't going to leave the window open for Stinky to collect coins, you can make a profit by watering the plants and playing the phonograph for the plants which request it. Don't use the bug spray, however, unless you intend to let the garden run for a while. The price of bug spray is greater than what you'll earn back from the gold coins plants give when first sprayed, so you will lose money on bug spray unless you collect (or let Stinky collect) enough coins from happy plants to offset the loss. You can also sell your full-grown plants to Crazy Dave for $8000 for Normal Zen Garden plants or $10000 for Mushrooms or Aquatic plants. You can then replace them with Marigolds from Crazy Dave's twiddydinkies. 'grave busters' when a grave buster eats, a grave, a coin will appaer. for this strategy, go to a night level, select grave buster and when all the graves are gone, restart the level. Zombie Yeti - Level 4-10 One gold farming exploit/technique is to repeatedly attempt Level 4-10, the only level in the game where the Zombie Yeti consistently appears. Because the Zombie Yeti, when defeated, yields four diamonds ($4000), the gold farming application is obvious. Do note, however, that unless your version of the game has the Quick Play mode on it (from which you can access Level 4-10 at whim), it is necessary to reach that point in Adventure Mode after defeating it the first time. To be able to keep replaying the level, it is of utmost importance that the player does not collect the money bag at the end of the level, or restarts as soon as the Zombie Yeti is killed. : ''Note: This exploit has been fixed in the Steam Game of the Year edition so that the Yeti can only be killed once during level 4-10.'' To defeat the Zombie Yeti, treat it as you would a Buckethead Zombie (without using the Magnet-shroom). Try to save a Split Pea or Starfruit to plant in front of it in case it tries to run away, and possibly a Pumpkin for it (if the defenses in the row the Zombie Yeti is occupying are weak). Quick Play (iOS or Android) Neither Last Stand nor Survival are available on the iOS or Android versions, and Zen Garden is only available on iOS. One solution netting a few K per run is to play the first Day level (just normal Zombies, easy to kill). NOTE:It is better to use Imitater for Marigolds ,since it takes a long time to load,and more effective than imitate wall nuts. Plant a few Sunflowers and use Potato Mines to kill the first zombie or two while you Wall-nut set up the killing field. Put Garlic at the far right of lanes 1, 3, and 5 to direct zombies to lanes 2 and 4. Put Wall-nuts in the fourth column from the right, with three Spikeweeds in front; once this is set up, the zombies won't even reach the Wall-nuts before dying. Then plant as many Marigolds and Imitater Marigolds as you can before you run out of zombies. You'll probably want to replace the garlics between the two waves. Another way you could do it is to plant sunflowers in lanes 1 & 5. Then place Potato Mines to kill zombies.After you have enough money,place Spikeweeds and Mag net-shrooms in lanes 2,3,and 4.Start to make the Gold Magnets. Once you have one Gold Magnet, place Marigolds in lanes 1 & 5,but have Garlic in those lanes.Then start adding Marigolds in lanes 2,3,and 4 until the level ends. by 7053 Another way is to add more marigolds. as a defense,we can use kernel pults and starfruits ,added with wall-nuts. first ,we need to build two rows of sunflowers,use some potato mines while you set it up. Then add a wall nut in lanes 6 with a starfruits. Then,from there,start to build the corn-pult with starfruit together. after then,you can add marigolds with a gold magnet in center. you can add more marigold by replacing the 2 rows of sunflowers by marigolds,as the kernel and starfruits are enough to the first (and second) level lawn zombies. you can even bring it on to the third (pole-vault) with add 2 rows of wall nuts in lanes 8-9. External Links *Draco89123's Survival: Endless guide *evilbob's Survival: Endless guide *Curby's Gold Farming guide See Also *Last Stand *Zen Garden *Survival Mode *Marigold Category:Strategy Category:Money